The Green Diamond
by blackandblood
Summary: He could hear her sensual whisper in his ear.....he could vaguely make out her face.....he felt like if he reached out, he could touch her. But he knew she was gone forever, her death haunting him and driving him to madness. Takumi Dark-fic.


**Okay, here is my angsty, emoish, tragedy fic. It's supposed to be somewhat depressing (don't know how depressing it actually is), and might make you want to hit your head into a wall. I recommend reading a humor fic when you're done if you get upset and depressed easily. Either that or go get some ice cream! Yay!**

**The Green Diamond**

He stood there in front of the gravestone, vaguely aware of the fluffy snowflakes falling around him. His eyes never left the inscription the tombstone, reading it and rereading it in his mind.

_Zoe Orimoto_

_Date of Birth: May 8, 1987_

_Date of Death: February 8, 2010_

The stone was decorated with carvings of tiny flowers at the bottom, with two angel wings sweeping across the top. Twenty-three year-old Takuya Kanbara crouched down in front of the headstone, laying down a single white rose. Tears streamed down his face, dripping down onto the flower and the dusting of snow around it. His hands shook, though it was not from the cold.

"Fuck..." he muttered, bitterly wiping away his tears.

Takuya rose to his feet, taking one last painful look at the tombstone, before making his way out of the cemetery. He walked in silence, ignoring the sudden vibrate of his cell phone. The brunette knew that it was someone calling him, wondering if he was 'okay'. Takuya chuckled humoressly. Of course he wasn't okay.... Who in their right mind actually thought that he was?

There was a beep, indicating that whoever had called had left a voicemail. Takuya slid into the driver's seat of his car, idly pulling the cell phone of of his pocket.

"Kouji," he said tiredly as he read the caller ID.

He tossed the cell carelessly onto the passenger's seat, letting out a cracked sigh. With his hands still shaking, he numbly reached into the glovebox, pulling out a small box. He opened it up and stared at the ring for the millionth time since Zoe's death. The green diamond glittered in the light as Takuya turned it in his fingers, inspecting it. He had saved his money for as long as he could remember, wanting to get a special engagement ring for Zoe. He had opted to get a green diamond for her, rather than a regular one. Although it was not as bright as Zoe's emerald eyes, he was insistant that the jewel was a diamond. It had been extremely expensive, but Takuya knew that it had been worth it.

Now he stared at the piece of jewelry with a mixture of sorrow and contempt. He never had the chance to ask her if she would marry him. He had everything planned out specially for the blond, making sure that he set up a romantic evening with her in their apartment. Zoe had enjoyed the simpler things in life, much rather spending an evening with Takuya in their own apartment as oppose to a fancy restaurant. Despite the fact that Zoe would've initially been angry at him for spending that type of money on her, the ring he had bought was meant just for her....

"Fucking...." Takuya's voice trailed off as he stuffed the ring back into its box, throwing it into the glovebox once again.

He then slammed it shut, not wanting to be reminded of the green diamond anymore. His phone went off a second time, and this time he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Takuya it's me," Kouji said.

Takuya rolled his eyes and sighed. "How's it going?"

"Um....alright, I guess," his best friend replied. "How are you? Are you alright?"

The brunette inwardly groaned, sick and tired of hearing that question. "I'm fine."

"Takuya, you don't seem-"

"I said that I'm fine!" Takuya practically yelled. "Just leave me alone for now, okay?"

He hung up before Kouji could answer, unable to speak anymore. His eyes teared up again, and he angrily punched his steering wheel. The horn honked from the hit, but Takuya didn't seem to care.

"Friggen sick of it all!" He exclaimed, furiously starting the engine.

The cemetery seemed to tease him, haunt him.... He could almost hear it bragging to him. _Your love lies six feet under.... How are you coping with yourself knowing that she is gone forever?_

"Shut up!" Takuya cried out as he pulled his car away from the graveyard. "Just shut the fuck up!"

He drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him, taking extra caution of the ice. Ice.....black ice to be exact.... Takuya wiped his eyes, remembering Zoe's death as if it had been only minutes ago, rather than one week.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Zoe? Where are you?" Takuya asked his girlfriend over the phone._

_"Sorry, honey. The roads are really icy tonight so traffic is a bit slow because of the conditions. I should be home in about ten to fifteen minutes, okay?" Zoe replied._

_Takuya looked down at the small, white box in his hands and smiled. "Okay, be careful. Love you, bye."_

_"Love you, too, bye," the blond said, hanging up._

_That was the last time he'd ever speak to his girlfriend again....._

Takuya didn't even realize that he was home until he had already parked the car and entered the apartment building. His legs felt heavy as he ascended the stairs, feeling as though he had lead weights tied around his ankles. He finally reached his apartment door and unlocked it, allowing himself access. Once inside, he relocked the door and carelessly tossed his keys onto the counter. His cell phone vibrated again, much to his annoyance.

"Stop fucking calling me," he growled. "Why don't people get the fact that I don't feel like talking? I just want to be left the fuck alone...."

The brunette walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a shot glass and a bottle of vodka out of the freezer. He poured himself a shot and downed it, barely aware as it burnt its way down his throat. The phone continued to vibrate and Takuya glanced down at the caller ID. Kouichi.

"What the fuck does he want?" He mumbled, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Takuya? Hey, how's it going?" Kouichi asked. "Kouji told me that you're-"

Takuya interrupted him, pouring himself another glass. "I'm just friggen peachy. How can I not be? It's not like the love of my life has died or anything."

He heard his friend groan on the other end. "Takuya, I know that you're hurting right now. We all are. Zoe's parents are a mess and the rest of us can barely think nowadays. Granted, it's only been a week, but-"

"It feels like an eternity," Takuya finished for him. "Yeah, I know. Trust me....."

"I know that you're probably sick of everyone calling you, but...we just want to make sure that you're...well....coping. The term 'alright' doesn't fit with the situation. I don't think anyone could be 'alright' in this type of situation," Kouichi told him.

Takuya chuckled humorlessly, gulping down his second shot. "Well, I appreciate the fact that you're all concerned for my well-being. It does get extremely annoying, but I know that you're all just worried. I can't exactly say that I'm coping that well....it'll take me awhile."

"I understand," his raven-haired friend replied. "I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing."

"Drinking myself into a stupor," the brunette said carelessly. "And don't give me any bullshit about me turning into an alcoholic. I don't wanna hear it."

Kouichi sighed, but seemed to understand Takuya's situation. "I know. Call me if you need anything. Or you can call someone else....just don't keep everything bottled up inside. It'll make you crazy."

Takuya smirked, tipping the bottle of vodka to pour himself yet another shot. "I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and tell Kouji that I didn't mean to bite his head off. I'm just stressed right now."

"I'll let him know, though I'm sure he gets the fact you're going through a horrible time. But, I'll see you later, okay?" Kouichi asked.

"Alright," Takuya replied. "See you later."

"Bye."

They both hung up, and Takuya sighed as he stuffed the phone into his pocket. He took both the shot glass and the bottle into his bedroom, finding more comfort in there as oppose to the kitchen chair. However, he stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the doorway. It happened to him every time he saw the bed....the bed that he had shared with Zoe. He could almost see her delicate form sleeping peacefully on the mattress, her blond locks cascading across her pillow.

Takuya walked over to the bed and sat down, placing the glass and bottle onto the nearby nightstand. He laid back onto the mattress, moving his face towards the pillow that Zoe had used. The brunette inhaled deeply, smelling the faint jasmine fragrance of Zoe's hair. He gripped onto the pillow, digging his face into the softness.

_"Takuya...I love you...."_

Takuya groaned, hearing the sound of Zoe's sensual whisper. He had heard the soft voice every night since Zoe's death, teasing him further and causing even more heartache. After another moment, he pulled himself away from the fluffy pillow, numbly yanking his shirt off. He discarded the rest of his clothes and put them into the hamper. Takuya then pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of black sweatpants with a single red flame going up the shin on the left leg. He bitterly drank his awaiting shot of vodka, starting to feel the familiar fuzziness in his head that came with the alcohol. The young man held off on pouring himself a fourth one, deciding to save it for a bit later.

"It's not fair," he muttered to himself. "It's not fair....it's not fair.....it's not _fucking_ fair!"

He suddenly grabbed the remote control to his TV and cast it across the room, sending it hurtling into the mirror. The glass cracked and shattered, spraying several shards on the floor. Takuya panted, staring at the shards with indifference as he fought to keep himself from losing it.

_Flashback_

_It had been nearly twenty minutes since Zoe had hung up with him. _Where is she? _Takuya thought to himself as he continually looked out the window. _She should've been here by now. Then again, she had said that the ice was slowing her down....

_"She'll be here soon," the brunette muttered. "Just be patient."_

_He poured raspberry ginger ale into two wine glasses, as Zoe did not like wine or champagne. And he doubted that either of those beverages tasted better than the ginger ale anyway. As Takuya re-capped the bottle, he heard the sound of sirens coming from the distance. Curious, he wandered over to front window again, gazing down at the snow-dusted road. He craned his neck to get a better look as the oncoming sound drew closer. Seconds later, three police cruisers, a fire engine, and two ambulances wailed by, zooming down the street as fast as they could without getting into an accident._

_"What the hell happened?" Takuya wondered out loud._

_He grew uncomfortable as he realized that they were heading in the direction that Zoe would be coming from. _You don't think....no, it can't be... There's no way that Zoe could've been involved in whatever the hell is going on. She's probably just stuck in traffic.....

_However, he felt himself grow anxious, watching as the seconds on the clock ticked by. With an annoyed sigh, he pulled his shoes on._

_"I might as well find out what the hell is going on," he muttered as he shrugged his coat on. "Wanna make sure that Zoe doesn't get stranded because of a fucking accident."_

_As he walked out the front door, he called her number from his cell phone, waiting for her to pick up. After four rings, the call went to her voicemail, causing Takuya's heart to skip a beat. He rushed down the stairs and made his way out the front door. _

_"Come on, answer your phone," he mumbled as he called her a second time. "Pick up...."_

_Takuya cautiously walked across the icy parking lot, being careful not to slip. He slid into his car and put it into drive, heading in the direction that the cruisers and ambulance had headed._

_"She's fine," he told himself as he drove down the road. "She's not picking up her phone, but she's fine....."_

_Yet something still didn't seem right as he continued to drive. If Zoe was caught in traffic from an accident, she would've called to let him know. If she hadn't been stuck in traffic, then she would've been home by now._

_"She's fine......"_

Takuya gazed out the window, watching as the fat snowflakes continued to fall from the sky. He walked over to it, avoiding the broken bits of glass on the floor. The window was beginning to frost over, covering the glass with icy crystals. He could still see outside well enough, watching as dusk approached. Just as he was about to turn back around, something in the window caught his attention. He could see a faint reflection, as if someone was behind him. The figure looked like a blond woman with green eyes.

"Zoe?!" Takuya spun around, his eyes wide.

However, he quickly realized that no one was there. The brunette's hands clenched into fists, his lips growing thin in anger.

"She's never coming back so stop acting like she will," he hissed to himself.

The twenty-three year-old stormed back over to the side table beside the bed, deciding to drink another shot. He sloppily tipped the bottle of vodka into the glass, accidentally splashing the table with the alcohol. He didn't care though, and quickly downed the shot. His body was beginning to feel warmer, and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

_"Takuya....."_

"Stop it," he muttered. "Just fucking stop it.... She's not here...."

Zoe's voice kept haunting him in both his slumber and his consciousness. He knew that it was all in his head, but it seemed so real... Sometimes it felt as though Zoe was right beside him. He sometimes felt as though he could reach out and touch her. Takuya's gaze fell onto a photograph of himself and Zoe. In the picture, Zoe was in his embrace, her face resting up against his chest. Takuya stared at the picture for several seconds, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He bit his lip, causing a bead of blood to emerge from the intensity. Unable to look at it anymore, he turned the framed photograph facedown on the table.

The brunette licked the blood away, cursing as more leaked from the small puncture in his lip. He quickly dabbed at with a tissue, using his other hand to pour yet another shot. He could feel the effects burning through his system, distorting his senses. Yet no matter how much alcohol he comsumed, Zoe's death was never any less painful. He had learned that after the entire week he spent drinking. By now, there were about fifteen empty bottles in the trash, a reminder of how much he tried to make the agony go away temporarily.

_"Takuya....."_

Her voice was back, haunting him again. Takuya felt as though if he turned around, she would be there. However, he knew that in reality, there was nothing there. His imagination was playing tricks on him, as it had since the day of Zoe's death.

The cell phone went off again, causing the brunette to cry out in frustration. Without even looking at the caller ID, he flung the phone across the room as hard as he could. It broke in half upon hitting the wall, despite the fact that the company claimed the phone to be unbreakable. Panting with fury and anguish, Takuya smashed the shot glass into the wall as well, his chocolate-colored eyes dark. He took the bottle of alcohol and began to drink from it, not caring about the small amounts he had previously drank. Several gulps were taken from the bottle, until Takuya finally pulled it away from his lips. Vodka dribbled from his chin and he roughly wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Fuck," he muttered, looking as though he was on the verge of a breakdown.

Takuya's blurred vision fell upon the broken array of glass that had been his mirror, his mind racing with morbid thoughts. From the way that it looked and due to his distorted senses, the glass almost looked like ice.....

_Flashback_

_After several minutes of driving, Takuya finally saw the blue and red flashing lights in the distance. The street was barricaded to keep cars away from the street, so the brunette parked his car on the side of the road._

_"What the hell happened?" He wondered, walking closer to the scene. "Some type of accident...."_

_Although there were no cars on the blocked road, many passerbys stood on the sidewalks, most of them whispering amongst themselves._

_"...Heard that there were two cars involved in the accident...something about ice....."_

_".....One of the cars flipped right over....someone pinned inside....."_

_".....Don't know if they're are any survivors....."_

_Takuya rushed up as quick as he could, taking care over the icy sidewalk. He could see two destroyed automobiles on the street up ahead, with police cruisers, a fire engine, and the ambulances parked in the middle of the road. One of the cars was a white pick-up truck, its front end completely smashed in. Its bumper had fallen off, the damage of the car most likely unfixable. There was another car several feet away, the automobile flipped onto its back._

_"Oh, my god..." Takuya rushed up to the destroyed car, recognizing it immediatetly despite its damages. "Zoe!"_

_"Excuse me, but you can't go over there," a police officer told him, trying to block him from the accident. _

_"That's my girlfriend's car!" Takuya exclaimed in a panicked voice. "What happened?!"_

_He could see several uniformed men crouched down in front of Zoe's car, trying to pry the smashed-in driver's side door open._

_"Please let me go over there," Takuya begged the officer. "Please!"_

_The cop bit his lip and thought for a moment, debating it. "So...that's your girlfriend, you said?"_

_Takuya nodded vehemently. "Yeah, I recognized her car and know for a fact that it's my girlfriend in there. Can I please to up to the car?"_

_"Well....I'm not supposed to do this, but.... I'll escort you over. Just make sure you don't get in the way while they get her out," the officer told him as he led him to the crushed car._

_"Wha-what happened?" Takuya asked, his voice shaking as he fought to keep his sanity._

_The officer sighed, clearly uncomfortable with revealing the morbid details. "It seems that the white pick-up truck slid on some black ice. You see, your girlfriend was heading this way, in our direction, while the pick-up was heading directly towards her from the right. The driver of the truck appeared to be slightly intoxicated and he didn't notice his stop sign. He slammed on his brakes and hit some black ice just as your girlfriend drove by. He crashed right into the driver's door of her car, the impact causing it to cave in and flip the car over completely. Your girlfriend's car then hit a telephone pole, causing yet another forceful blow to the driver's door. She's been stuck in there ever since and right now we're fighting to get her out."_

_"Oh, my god....." Takuya reached the car, his stomach churning as he saw the blood smeared inside the broken glass of what remained of the window. "H-how is she?"_

_The cop shrugged. "Won't know for sure until we get her out. She's not responding to anything, so we can only hope for the best."_

_Takuya stared at the wreck, watching as firemen and police officers used machinary and crowbars to pry the door open. "What about the other driver? The one in the truck?"_

_"Well, he wasn't wearing a seatbelt, so he was thrown from the car through the windshield. He's about to be sent away in one of the ambulances to get to a nearby hospital. Not exactly sure what his condition was, but he seemed to be in pretty rough shape himself."_

_Before Takuya could say anything, one of the firemen threw his crowbar off to the side and began to pull at the caved in door._

_"I think we've got it!" He yelled to the others. "Now pull!"_

_Everyone yanked at the door, finally prying it open. Takuya's heart seemed to stop as he watched one of the firemen cut Zoe's seatbelt. The fireman immediately grabbed onto her so that she didn't crash into the ceiling of the car, pulling her out of the wreakage. A group of paramedics made their way over to the unmoving blond woman._

_Unable to stop himself, Takuya rushed over to his girlfriend. "Zoe!"_

_"Hey! Hold on!" The officer called after him. "You can't get that close!"_

_"She's not breathing," one the paramedics speculated. "There are no signs of a pulse...nothing."_

_The paramedic was suddenly knocked away from the blond, almost falling to the ground. Takuya gathered Zoe's broken and bloodied body up in his arms, holding her close._

_"Zoe! Zoe!" He cried out, lightly shaking her. "Come on! Zoe!"_

_The officer who had escorted Takuya ran up the devastated young man. "Sir, I understand that you're upset, but you can't be touching her! This is a crime scene and you're-"_

_"Fuck you!" Takuya yelled at him, then began to lightly shake his girlfriend again. "Zoe! Wake up!"_

_The officer nodded to his colleages, who gently tried to pry Takuya away from Zoe's body. However, the brunette struggled and would not release his grip on her. He repeatedly kissed her bloodied face, stroking her red-streaked hair. Her broken body seemed weightless in his arms, and her greens eyes stared lifelessly into the sky. _

_"Sir, please let go!" One of the firemen commanded him. "There's nothing more we can do for her, but we need to get her body to the hospital right away for an official confirmation of her death."_

_"No! She's not dead!" Takuya growled. "Now get the fuck away from us!"_

_It took nearly five minutes for the workers to finally pry Takuya away from his deceased girlfriend. When Takuya stood up, his clothes were stained with her blood. The officer was almost tempted to arrest him for disturbing a crime scene, but felt his heart wrench as Takuya fell to his knees in despair. Tears streamed down the brunette's face and dripped down onto his clothes. Snow had begun to fall and dampened his clothing as well, causing several cold, wet spots to appear. Tears and water mixed with blood....the blood of his lost love...._

Takuya hadn't even realized that he was crying until he went to scratch his cheek and felt wetness. With an exhausted moan, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, holding back a choked sob. The brunette slid to the floor, shaking with sorrow as he tried to keep himself together.

"How long?" He asked out loud in a monotone voice. "How long will I have to suffer like this?"

He had asked himself that question several times in the past week, wondering what he and Zoe had done to derserve this. Why did it have to be Zoe? Out of those billions of people in the world, why did it have to be her? Sure, people died every day. Whether it was natural, accidental, or purposely, death was an undeniable aspect of life. There was no escape and no way around it. But still, he wondered. Why did it have to be his Zoe?

"Because the world wants me to go insane," Takuya grumbled, answering that question. "I'm not allowed to be happy. I'm supposed to wander around on this fucking planet completely fucking miserable! But who gives a shit, right? Death is a fucking every day aspect. But why do only the good die? Why is it that the fucking worthless, greedy, pieces of shit in the world get everything in life, but good people only get fucked in the end?! Who the fuck decided that?!"

He continued to rant for several more minutes, his hatred and despair increasing. The loss of Zoe was really taking its toll on him. Takuya was frequently having private arguements with himself, hoping that venting would do him some good. No one would understand the misery he felt. Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy, and J.P. had lost a friend; he had lost the love of his life. Zoe parent's had lost their daughter; he had lost his soulmate. At least they had each other for support. Who the hell did he have through this ordeal? His parents and friends could only send him their condolences and try to comfort him. That wasn't enough, though.

With every speck of green, Takuya saw Zoe's eyes. With every ray of light, he saw Zoe's blond locks blowing gently in the breeze. It seemed like everything reminded him of her, no matter how absurd it may be.

"I can't fucking do this anymore," he mumbled in a thick voice. "I just can't...."

_"Takuya....."_

The brunette chuckled humorlessly. "Stop imagining things, Kanbara. Zoe's dead and she ain't coming back...."

_"Takuya.....I love you....."_

Bewildered, Takuya stood up and looked around. The sweet, haunting voice filled his ears, though it was all in his imagination. However, to him, it was very real.

"Zoe?" He scanned the room, walking back up the frost-covered window. "Zoe?"

It was now completely dark outside. Takuya was not sure how much time had passed since he had last looked outside, nor did he care. Yet the same reflection in the glass from earlier was there, the familiar blond-haired, green-eyed girl.

"Zoe?" He stared at the reflection, not wanting to turn around to face reality. "Is that you?"

_"Takuya....."_

As quickly as the faint reflection had appeared, it quickly vanished, leaving Takuya behind to press his hand up against the window.

"Zoe!" He called out, hoping for a reply. "Don't leave me again! Zoe!"

Condensation wet his hand, and when he moved his hand away from the window, it had left a print. The brunette spun around, finding himself completely alone in the room.

Takuya fell to his knees, finally letting his sobs break free. "Zoe......"

By now, he seemed oblivious to the sounds around him. He couldn't hear the sound of his cries. He couldn't hear the whistling wind outside, causing the frost on the window to crackle slightly. He couldn't hear the ticking of the nearby clock. The only sound that filled his ears was that of his own pounding heart.

_Thump thump..thump thump..thump thump.._

The sound echoed in his ears, pounding into his head like a beating drum. The alcohol had taken its toll on him, making the room spin around him in almost a dream-like state. Takuya did not realize that his cries soon turned into bitter laughter, and he sat back on the floor.

"What am I thinking?" He asked himself as he chuckled in a chilling manner. "I can be with her....I can be with my Zoe... It's all very simple..."

Takuya laughed for a few more seconds, before rising to a stand. He made his way over to his dresser, somehow managing not to step on any of the glass on the floor. After rifling through his top drawer, he extracted a single item; a handgun. Takuya checked to see if it was loaded, discovering it to be empty. He quickly jammed a bullet into the chamber, then spun it back into place.

"I can be with her....I can be with her again..." The brown-haired man repeated himself. "I can be with her again...."

Without bothering to put any more clothes on, Takuya simply grabbed his car keys and made his way outside into the winter night. The icy parking lot was freezing under his bare feet, and the frosty wind bit at his naked chest. Even with his sweatpants, the cold air nipped at his legs as well. However, he payed no attention to the blistering conditions, walking calmly to his car without so much as a single shiver. Once he had entered his car and put it in drive, he let out a dry laugh.

"It'll be all over soon," he said in a disillusioned voice. "Soon...."

Although intoxicated, the brunette had somehow made his way to his destination, though he could not remember the car ride there. He sat in his car for a few minutes in silence, gently turning his handgun around in his fingers. He liked how the cold metal felt against his hands, giving him a rushed feeling through his system. Just as he was about to exit the car, he suddenly paused. Takuya stared at the glovebox, his pounding heart echoing in his ears.

"It wouldn't feel right if I didn't take it," he told himself as he opened the glovebox.

Takuya withdrew the tiny white box and gazed at it for a moment. He then opened it up and gently pulled out the delicate gold engagement ring for Zoe. After a moment, he opened the car door and exited the vehicle, the ring in one hand and the gun in the other. Without a word, he silently made his way toward's Zoe's tombstone, a wide smile on his face. The snow crunched around him and bit at his exposed skin, though it went unnoticed. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the angel-winged granite stone, reading the same message that he had read for the past week.

_Zoe Orimoto_

_Date of Birth: May 8, 1987_

_Date of Death: February 8, 2010_

"May 8th of 1987 to February 8th, 2010," Takuya quietly repeated. "Just three months away from your twenty-third birthday."

The brunette smirked and stared at the grave, feeling as though he was talking directly to Zoe instead of her grave. The ring glittered in his hand, sparkling as a few snowflakes landed and melted on it.

"I was supposed to give this to you," he began. "The night of the accident, I was waiting at home to ask you to marry me. But....I never got that chance. At first....it seemed like everything was hopeless. You were gone and there was nothing I could do about it. But then I realized something... Whether or not I give you a ring, I know one thing; you will always be my wife. Still, I wanted you to have this. I spent a fortune on it, even though you would've killed me for spending that much money on you. It took me forever to find that green diamond, but I did it. And you were worth it. You still are....."

Takuya placed the ring on top of the granite headstone, watching as more delicate snowflakes melted on the glimmering ring.

"I can't live without you, Zoe. And I won't," he whispered. "I'm joining you, so get ready to kick my ass for spending that much on a ring. But all the ass-kicking in the world was definitely worth it. I love you."

With that, Takuya placed the barrel of the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. A single blast went off, splattering his brains onto the snow-covered grass. The brunette fell forward, dead from the gunshot wound. He had landed directly on top of Zoe's headstone, his blood dripping down the granite. Shining in the moonlight next to his body was the engagement ring. The green diamond sparkled, before frosting over with icy crystals.

**Alright, that is the end of my fic. Hope it didn't make you too depressed. I decided that I would make Takuya's emotions eat away at him, finally manifesting into an insanity that would eventually drive him over the edge. And even though both Takuya and Zoe are dead, look on the brightside; they're together in death ^_^ So please review and let me know how you felt about this crappy, emo fic.**


End file.
